KINGDOM HEARTS 3: The BeginningPart 1
by Cloud Is Da MaN
Summary: Sora returns from his battle with Xemnas and proceeds to have a normal life but can the Keyblade Master have a normal life? NO FLAMES FIRST FANFIC BUT PRODUCTIVE CRITICISM WILL HELP But Pleez review i need them to keep going. T T


KEY:

Thought: 'ABCabc'

Nobody: [ABCabc]

Spoken: "ABCabc"

KINGDOM HEARTS 3

Part 1: The Beginning

Two figures fell rapidly from the sky with an aura of blue flames, these two figure plunged into the cool liquid substance therefore called the ocean. On the beach just under 50 meters away stood another figure with auburn-red shoulder length hair, waving to the two boys who had just surfaced from the water. One with long Silver-Blue hair and the other with gravity defying Light brown hair. The two boys looked around to see where they had landed when they heard a girl's voice calling to them.

"Sora! Riku!" Red-head girl called out to the boys from the beach.

The brunette boy whipped his head around to the direction of the beach, also where the voice came from and let out an enthusiastic yell. He quickly swam towards the direction of the beach.

"KAIRI!" The boys yelled together.

The brunette boy had nearly made it to the beach when he saw not just a girl, but a giant duck, an overly large mouse and a oversized dog jumping for joy at the sight of him. It had maybe been about one and a half seconds since he had made it to shallow water before being knocked down by two animals.

"I know guys I missed you too!" the brunette boy gave his animal friends a short hug. "Ok..guys….I can't….breathe!" The red-headed girl just giggled at him.

{GIRL'S POV}

'He is sooo cute!'

[I know! You have told me enough times!]

{3rd person POV}

The brunette had just finished pushing his accidentally homicidal (LOL) friends off his already bruised and battered body. He looked up at the girl and reached into his pocket, out came a star shaped charm made of thallassa shells. The girl looked at it and blushed slightly. The boy flashed a slightly lopsided grin and held his hand out.

"We're back!" The brunette exclaimed, the girl smiled at him and took his hand.

"You're home" The girl replied

While holding the boy hand still she pulled him up and pulled him into a tight embrace. He was quite surprised at first but after a couple of seconds he embraced back.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" She poked his nose teasingly. But she did not get the response she wanted, he nuzzled into her neck then she felt wetness running down her neck. "Sora? Are you crying? What's wrong?!" she exclaimed worriedly.

She looked at the other boy and he just looked down sadly. The mouse looked at the boy understandingly and nodded to the two other animals.

"Guys….I think we should leave Sora and Riku to tell Kairi what happened first" The mouse suggested.

"Ok Your Majesty!" The Duck and the Dog both saluted and ran off.

(The final battle with Xemnas will be changed because I wanted to be more dramatic)

"Riku? What happened?" The Girl named Kairi asked whilst comforting the brunette Sora.

Riku looked away sadly "I'm sorry…..You will have to ask Sora"

Kairi looked at the brunette who was now sitting down on the sand with her.

"Sora….You have to tell her" Riku grimaced slightly.

"Sora? Tell me what happened…Please?" Kairi asked soothingly.

Sora looked up at Riku and then looked at the sand again with sorrow weighing down heavily on his expression.

"When you…..went through the portal….it closed on us…before we could get to you…..Xemnas threw me into another portal……that left me in a….well nothing…." He explained sadly.

"What do you mean…..nothing?" Kairi asked again.

"Exactly that, nothing, darkness, pitch black, emptiness, no-one-nothing-absolutely-empty. I've been there numerous times." Riku explained. "But what Sora went through was completely different….from what he told me, it was probably almost traumatizing."

"Tell me more Sora?"

"Well…in this nothing-ness Xemnas made incredibly life-like copies of….you and Riku, I thought they were real. One of them ran up to me and told me that you hated me. The Riku copy told me I was the worst friend possible and the last said exactly what you said before."

"What was bad about that one?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"…..Xemnas appeared behind you and….." Sora started crying again.

"He killed you and what was worse he made Sora watch you die slowly and more than once." Kairi's eyes widened. "He then told Sora that friendship is all a lie, but Sora wouldn't believe him and he fought Xemnas."

"By himself?!" Kairi exclaimed now cradling Sora's head.

"……Yeah…I couldn't help….I'm so sorry Sora." Riku hung his head.

"It's ok….Riku….I needed to do it alone…" Sora barely choked out.

"BUT IF YOU HAD OF DIED I WOULD HAVE HAD TO LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT YOU COULD HAVE LIVED IF I HAD HELPED!" Riku exclaimed.

"That's not true…If I had died it would have been because I was not strong enough." Sora looked up and smiled reassuringly to his best friend. "Besides Riku I'm here aren't I?"

"Well yeah….I'm sorry for yelling Sora."

"That's alright Riku just stop beating yourself up" Sora smiled calmly.

Kairi looked at Sora and smiled. "Hey Sora are you feeling better?"

'He looked so vulnerable, so sensitive. I just wanted to hold him and keep him safe.'

"Yeah! Actually I feel pretty good, considering the mental trauma I just went through." Sora joked.

Riku fell back anime-style and Kairi sweat-dropped.

"M-glad some heavy mental trauma won't ruin our precious Sora!" Riku exclaimed jokingly.

"Precious?…Am I that important?" Sora mocked bashful-ness.

Riku suddenly became serious. He looked into Sora's eyes.

"……..No……" He answered too seriously.

"WHAT!?" Sora exclaimed jumping up and down like a child. At that moment Riku could not hold his laughter any longer and fell on the ground clutching his stomach in laughter. "Oh I'm going to get you! RIKU!!" Sora chased Riku up and down the beach until he fell over.

{Kairi's POV}

'Oh my god! Namine I can't believe he went through that!'

[Sora is a strong guy]

Kairi watched the two boys chase each other up and down the small beach or to be specific she was watching one boy, that boy happened to be the boy she has had a crush on since the day they met. But now it wasn't just a small crush, it seemed that Kairi had fallen head-over-heels in love with this boy by the name of Sora Hikari.

{3rd Person POV}

The two boys soon became too tired to run so they plopped down beside Kairi.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go home, It's kinda been a year since I've seen my Mom. Sooo I'm gonna go and explain things to her." Riku broke the silence and at the same time brought up the subject Sora did not want to discuss.

"Umm ok?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"See you two tomorrow!" Riku walked away.

"Later Riku!" Sora exclaimed and Riku replied with a raised hand gesturing a lazy wave.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi asked "Aren't you going to see your Mom?"

"Yeah…But I just want to see the sunset with you" It took Sora a minute before he could recollect the memory of what he had just said. He looked over at Kairi whose face was almost matching the color of her hair.

"Do you really mean that?" Kairi asked.

"Umm….Uhh…Yeah I-uh-do" Sora replied, his face now also matching the color of Kairi's hair.

"Thank you Sora, that was sweet." She said moving closer to him and discreetly sliding her hand into his.

{Sora's POV}

'Dude should I tell here?'

[Go on!]

'But will I say?'

[Dude! In the last two years you have faced the darkest evil entities in the multiverse and you are scared of telling a girl you are in love with her!]

'Roxas! It is not that easy, she has been one of my best friends since like….EVER!'

[JUST DO IT!!]

'OK!! OK! I'll do it'

{3rd Person POV}

"Kairi?" Sora broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can you look at me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just need to tell you something"

Sora took her hands and looked into her eyes.

'Roxas I have the perfect idea!'

[What is it?]

'I could show her one of my memories'

[The one with Saix?]

'Yeah'

[Ok]

"Sora? What did you want to tell me?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Well I can only tell you one way, so can you close your eyes?"

"Ok!" Kairi closed her eyes and not long after she felt Sora place his hands at her temples. Before she could ask what he was doing she saw a flash in the darkness of her closed eyes, then she started to watch an image in sort of a dream like state.

{Memory POV}

(I kinda also changed this scene mainly because I don't really remember the dialogue and because…drama-blah-blah. You get the picture.)

Saix: So Sora you keep using that key blade of yours and keep killing the heartless.

Sora: Why should I do anything for you lowlife bastards.

Saix: Because you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Kairi, would you?

Sora: YOU HAVE KAIRI!! You kidnapping lowlife-.

Saix: You better not finish that sentence. Don't you want to see her?

Sora: More than anything.

Saix: Show me how much.

Sora then walked slowly towards the cloaked man.

Donald: Sora what are you doing!?

Goofy: Don't do it Sora!

Sora got down on his hands and knees in a position similar to groveling.

Sora: Please let me see her! She means more than anything to me. I love her.

Saix: In that case…..No..

Sora jumped up and summoned Oath-keeper and got into a battle stance.

Sora: You dirty rotten-

Saix then snapped his fingers and summoned more heartless.

Saix: Take that anger and direct it towards the heartless.

Sora: NO!!

{End Memory}

Kairi's eyes snapped open and she tackled Sora into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you too Sora!!" Kairi exclaimed into his ear. "You put your life on the line for me!"

"I would do that a million times if it meant you were safe. But just knowing that I couldn't keep you safe ate at me. Every day I didn't know what to do." He whispered into her ear. "I thought I had lost you."

"You will never lose me Sora, I will always be right here." Kairi pointed to where his heart resided. "Like you said before I'm always with you wherever you go."

Sora stared into her violet eyes, getting seemingly lost (cliché I know) in the purple and blue and at this moment he could not control his actions, but from what he was about to do he wasn't complaining. Sora leaned closer and pressed his lips softly onto hers. They engaged in this passionate kiss for what seemed like forever. After several minutes they broke apart.

"Sora *pant* that was *pant* AMAZING!" Kairi staggered.

"You are pretty good too y'know." He replied.

"Sooo does this mean that you're my?…." Kairi drew circles in the sand with her toes.

"Yeah if you want me to be?" Sora put his arm around her waist.

"More than anything!" She threw her arms around him,

"Weeell…..Mission number two is…..*Shiver*….Mom." Sora joked. "I've got to tell her about what happened. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will!" Kairi pulled him closer (if that possible).

{After a long boat ride back to the main island}

"Oh jeez what will I say, 'Mom I am an multiuniversal hero who has saved the multiverse twice and what's for dinner?" Sora joked.

"Just tell her the truth minus the dinner part!" Kairi looked at the door and knocked, about three seconds later the door opened to reveal a woman with chocolate brown hair.

"Oh hello Kairi! What brings you here?" Mrs. Hikari asked with a smile.

"I brought someone to see you Mrs. Hikari!"

"Who might that be?" Just after she asked that question Kairi stepped aside to reveal a tall Light Brunette gravity defying haired boy.

"Uhh Hi Mom!" Sora waved smugly.

"S-S-Sora? Is that you?"

"YUP it's me!" Sora flashed his signature lop-sided grin and put his hands behind his head. Before he could take another breathe he was at a loss of breathe in yet another bone crushing hug.

'This moment seems to cliché today'

[No kidding dude]

"S-sora I-I m-m-missed you s-sooo much!" She cried into his shirt.

"Two years can be a long time Mom." He said soothingly. "I've been through a lot Mom and you have to understand that I may have to go away again."

"What do you *sob* mean a lot?"

"I'm kinda tired mom but I promise that I will tell you tomorrow." He said yawning. "And I need to take Kairi home."

"Ok Sora I trust that you will tell me when you are feeling better." Mrs. Hikari smiled as she walked into the house and closed the door.

"Kairi can I take you home?" Sora asked holding out his hand.

"Uuuh…..Ok." She asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong Kai?" He frowned in concern. "Kairi what is wrong?" He asked more rough with concern.

"My father….He started getting….abusive since I got back the first time. Then he started hurting my mom and-"

"Did he hurt you!?" He asked with a slight growl.

Kairi jumped. "Y-y-yes, a f-few times!"

"T-THAT LOWLIFE BASTARD!" Sora stormed off towards Kairi's house.

"Sora p-please don't get yourself h-hurt, I just got you back!" Kairi pleaded, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

Sora's face softened incredibly. "Don't worry Kai-Kai, I'm not gonna hurt him." He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "I'm just gonna scare the living daylights out of him."

Kairi blushed and giggled. "Kai-kai? Are we making nicknames now? Aaand it's not him I'm worried about, I would love to see him get what's coming to him."

"Why are you worried about? I've faced evil entities seemingly trying to take over the multiverse and kill every thing and everyone we hold dear and you think I'm afraid of some old man with an anger problem?"

"He might hurt you and you haven't recovered from your battle with Xemnas!"

"I'm fine! See!" Sora did a massive triple backflip. "Tah-Dah!"

"Fine but don't get hurt." She gave in and hung her head. "And Sora?" He turned his gaze to hers. "Try not to make a mess!" She giggled and Sora just laughed.

Eventually they got to Kairi's house (or FREAKING HUGE MANSION!!!!). It was a dark faded blue color with white trim around the windows and doors.

"Jeez I forgot how big your house was!" Sora stood with his mouth agape.

"It's too big, I would give anything to live in a house like yours!" Kairi looked down sadly.

Sora knocked on the door and waited, the door knob turned slowly and Kairi gripped Sora's hand tighter. The door opened slowly to reveal a short balding man with a short poorly trimmed beard in a messy suit.

"What do you want brat!?" The man asked with a harsh growl.

"I'm with your daughter…Sir." Sora replied sharply.

"Oh whats that little bitch doing back at my house!?" He replied

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"

"Make me." Sora replied calmly.

The Mayor tried to slam the door in Sora's face but the door was stopped by a dark metal object. The door was suddenly flung so hard open that the door had not only broke of the hinges but flew twenty meters out into the street. What was behind the door scared the Mayor more, the sight of a glowing silver fifteen year old boy who's feet weren't touching the ground. Even more was the two metal objects floating several inches from his hands. The Mayor suddenly dropped to the ground on his knees.

"My Lord, Master Keyblade Wielder, I am sorry….so very sorry to have treated you like that!" He practically groveled at the floating boys feet.

"It is not me you should be apologizing to." Sora stood or rather hovered trying his best not to fall on the ground laughing. "How about the two people you have abused and treated like dirt since your daughter who I may add is royalty got back from my first endeaver to save every thing you live for eh?"

"I am so sorry Kairi and Lucile (ßKairi's mom) I should have never treated you like that!" He looked at Kairi and behind him at the place where his wife now resided. "Can you ever forgive me?" He looked at Kairi sincerily (Spelling is awful).

"Well my vows said through better and for worse so I have to." Lucile joked.

"You may not be my real dad but you will always be my dad, so yes." Kairi nodded.

"Thank you so much, Keyblade Wielder thank you, you just made me realise that I had almost lost the best things that happened to me. Thank you, I am in your debt."

"No problem and it's just Sora." He scratched the back of his head. He reverted back to normal form and smiled at them. "Seeya!"

"Wait Sora!" Kairi ran up to him and grabbed his hand and walked into the garden by the side of the mansion, she sat down by a massive pond and Sora sat beside her.

"Thank you so much Sora, you have done so much for me. I love you so much, I can't think of anything to repay you wi-" She was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing into hers engaging them in a passionate kiss. After about five minutes they broke apart again.

"That was enough to make me risk my life for you over and over again for the rest of my life." He whispered into he ear softly. "You repay me for just being amazing."

Kairi blushed again and looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong now Princess?" He asked full of concern.

"It's just you have to go home and I won't see you till tomorrow." She pouted.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay. But you can call me every five minutes if you want?"

Kairi giggled and pecked him on the lips and they bid their farewells.

{Back At Sora's House}

Sora walked through the door and looked around the room to see a sleeping woman on the couch, who obviously was his mother. "She must have fallen asleep while waiting for me to come home." He chuckled and picked her up and carried her upstairs and put her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Mom."

He walked down the hall to his bed room and opened the door to find it exactly how he left it. He wondered how he was going to get to sleep in his drive clothes, he pondered for about ten minutes before he came to a conclusion. "Pajama Form!" He pumped his arms in the air triumphantly before concentrating hard on sleeping, suddenly his drive clothes just flew off by themselves and folded themselves neatly on his chair. "Damnit I thought I would have like a cool pajama form." He shrugged and put on some pajamas that obviously didn't fit. "I need to get some new clothes." He climbed into bed and fell asleep shortly after.

{The Next Day}

Sora woke up and got dressed, he turned to look at his clock.

"Eight o'clock!? Whats happened to meeee!?" He shrugged and went down stairs to meet with the smell of bacon and pancakes and BACON!! "FOOD!! YIPPEE!" He darted downstairs to the table quicker than he thought humanly possible.

Down stairs Mrs. Hikari was cooking a nice breakfast for her recently returned son when she herd the most tremendous noise

"FOOD!! YIPPEEEE!!" and then a the banging of a starving teenager.

"At least he hasn't lost his apettite, I think whatever he has been through still hasn't changed my Sora."

"BACON!!!!!!!!" Sora exclaimed running into the kitchen "Morning Mom!"

"Goodmorning Sora." She chuckled to herself and placed the plate of food in front of Sora.

"Wohw Mowm fis ib rello goob!" Sora managed to blow out in between shoveling.

Before long Sora was finished eating and he was getting ready to explain to his mother what had happened. His mother sat down beside him ready to listen when he told her he was not going to tell her.

"What do you mean!?" Mrs. Hikari exclaimed.

"Relax Mom I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you now close your eyes."

Sora's Mom closed her eyes and Sora did the same as what he did to Kairi the previous day. Image flashed rapidly through Mrs. Hikari's mind but she managed to catch every piece of dialogue, detail and item.

"Wow……..MY SON IS A HERO!!![àinsert fan girl scream hereß]" She exclaimed as she tackled her son to the ground. About seven minutes later she released her deathgrip on Sora.

'These bone crushing hugs are getting too much'

[No kidding dude, you must have a spine of steel]

"Mom I have to go now!" Sora exclaimed whilst running out the door.

"Don't be back too late!!"


End file.
